The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 10)
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Ramón Returns To His Family". Plot (Lovelace, Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo are spending the night at Lovelace's Cave Home for three months. Ramón continue to narrate the story.) *Ramón: So far, we got to the chick part, the Amigos Cave, my way to Adelie-Land, meeting Mumble, Boogie Wonderland- *Mumble: It's my mate heartsong! *Ramón: I know Tallboy, let me finish this. Lovelace joining with us, The Land of the Elephant Seals, the snowstorm, the Forbiddien Shore, our death village and now, we're at the night at Lovelace's Cave Home. *Mumble: So your amigos stayed at the cave with Lovelace. *Ramón: Yeah, he let us stay while you were at the Zoo with a lot of people. I guess what you're thinking my man. THREE MONTHS LATER (At Lovelace's Cave Home) *Ramón: Good morning. *Raul: Good mornign everyone. *Lovelace: Okay, pack everything up. *Lombardo: But Lovelace, we don't have bags to carry. *Lovelace: Right. There is no fish at all. But we have all the shrimps we caught over the days. *Raul: Ooh. Shrimp. *Nestor: You better think of something when the little tiny things start moving. *Ramón: They are very little tiny like babies. *Nestor: What about a plankton? *Lombardo: Who knows? *Rinaldo: Yeah, but they are like red like a crab and lobster. *Ramón: Didn't you ask before? *Rinaldo: No. *Raul: Oh well, let's keep on moving. *Lovelace: Wait. We haven't have breakfast yet. *The Amigos: Oh. *Ramón: Breakfast. I knew it. The Amigos and Lovelace are, Ramón says, "Are we going to find my family or what?". Lovelace says, "I don't know and they should be somewhere or what?". Ramón says, "But my village got destroyed for three months". Lovelace says, "I know and i want to discover something". Raul says, "Yeah and you don't have to be a baby". Ramón says angerly, "WERE NOT BABIES ANYMORE!". Rinaldo says, "Your right and we all have to be brave like the tallboy is". Lovelace says, "Who is Tallboy?, a huge big emperor penguin?". Ramón says, "No no no, it's the fur penguin we name him". Lovelace says, "Oh". Ramón says, "So what are we gonna do? if we don't have tallboy with us". A loud voice suddenly said, "Ramón!". Ramón says, "What Mumble?". A Unknown Penguin that is far says, "I'm Not Mumbling, it's me Rimon!". Ramón says, "Rimon Back?". Lovelace says, "It must be Memphis and Norma-". Ramón says, "No, it's my dad with the whole colony and let's see him". Lombardo says, "Your father is back?". Ramón says, "Yeah and they might be on the food chain since our village got destoryed for three months". Raul says, "Come on vamanos and they are here!". The Penguins says, "Hooray". When the colony and the penguins meet The Amigos and Lovelace, Ramón says, "Rimon! Limon! it's you *hugs his parents*". Rimon says, "I miss you son". Limon says, "You're alive! and you are brave". Ramón says, "I'm alive but the fishes are gone from the creppy aliens". When the penguins poped up in terror, Roy says, "THE FISHES ARE GONE? NO! NO! NO! AND HOW COULD YOU DARE TO COME BACK?". Ramón says, "Well, i had a friend named Mumble and he knows that the fishes are being stolen by the aliens and some of the skuas are taking it too! we have to do something". Roy says, "Well, the Adelie Penguin God created us and every penguin god like the Great' Guin create all from it's own species". Elder 1 says, "Yeah and this is what happen if you don't have any lives". Rinaldo says, "And we forgot something....were going to Emperor-Land to find Noah and he will bring you to your new home guys". Everyone says, "What?". Rimon says, "Rinaldo? your serrious and every penguin-land has it's own home like our village and which home are we gonna fit?". Ramón says, "Adelie-Land is full!, no more homes for us until we live in Emperor-Land". Roy says, "That's it, your exlie from our group! and get off my colony!". Lovelace says, "No no! Stop!, i heard about the mystic beings!". Roy says, "Mystic Beings...that interesting Lovelace my friend". Angelo (with his friends, Estefan, Enrique, Amigos, and Raphael) says, "Your back and where's Mumble?". Ramón says, "He's not with us, he is locked up in a zoo". Everyone says, "Oh no!". Limon says, "Ramón! How Could you Do That! That's Not Nice!". Ramón says, "EVERYBODY STOP!, THE SKUAS ARE GOING TO DESTORY EMPEROR-LAND IN MANY HOURS JUST LIKE OUR VILLAGE DID! AND WE MUST STOP NOAH AND HIS ELDERS!". Roy says, "ARE YOU CRAZY!? HE'S OUR FRIEND AND HE HAS EXCLIE THE HIPPITY-HOPPERY FOOL!". Groupie 1 on the back says, "What the heck is going on?". A Male adelie penguin said, "How many questions we got?". A female adelie penguin says, "He didn't stop the yellow leg!". Everyone from the colont was complaining alot and when Lovelace was feeling angerous, he says, "ENOUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!". The mountains were breaking apart, the colony from Adelie-Land were hearing the sound from Lovelace, The Sleeping Elephant Seals from Elephant Seal Beach were hearing the sound too, everyone stopped complaining and Lovelace says, to the Amigos, "Boys! you have to leave now!, everyone is counting on us! you have to go to Emperor-Land and tell Norma Jean about it". Raul says, "Which task?". Lovelace says, "You have to tell her that the skuas are going to Emperor-Land to find some baby chicks and it's up to you guys!". Ramón says, "But what are we gonna do if we don't have Mumble". Adelie Chica 1 on the back says, "It's easy! you tell her that is the fur penguin mom!". Lovelace says, "She is right, you must stop Boss Skua until Emperor-Land got destoryed and dead and Mumble is coming back too! so you have to hurry now until they take over Adelie-Land". Ramón says, "You got it! *turns back* let's go amigos". The Amigos says, "Yaaaaayyyyyy". Nestor says, "Let's go!". Raul says, "Were gonna win and they gonna lose". Rinaldo says, "WE HAVE TO SAVE OUR CAVEHOME!". When Rimon saw Raul feather shape and white spot on the back of his neck, he says, "Hmmmmm.....there something different about Raul". Limon says, "Did he grow white spots all over the place since Graduation Day on three months". Lovelace says, "Sure and- HUHHHHHHHHHH? *look at Rimon and Limon face* HE HAS A WHITE SPOT! *camera moves back from Antarctica* HE HAS A WHITE SPOT! *camera moves back again to the planet "Earth"* HE HAS A WHITE SPOT! *And camera moves again far from earth* HE HAS A WHITE SPOT! *6 stars appears from outer space*". TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 11) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 9) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Chapters